The present invention relates to a battery-powered electric motor vehicle comprising a vehicle frame and an electric motor whose main shaft is connected to a differential gear by means of a gear train with a variable transmission ratio, with the differential gear driving the axle of the driving wheels of the electric motor vehicle, and with the motor shaft and all gear shafts being parallel to the axle of the driving wheels.